


Healing

by ShadowMystic



Series: Birthday Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: It's been a week since the incident with Anders and Hawke is still feeling the guilt and pain.Fenris just wants to try and offer comfort where he can...





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naevia_Constantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naevia_Constantine/gifts).



> Happy birthday Alice! :D   
> This one's for you ;D
> 
> Hope it's okay! It's hard writing something that isn't Malec! haha

Sitting around the campfire at night allowed for reflection, it allowed Fenris’ mind to close off from the fighting and all the pain in the world around them. He could just sit in front of the crackling embers and  _ relax _ . The party had been travelling for what felt like days, trying to get as far away from civilisation as possible. This was the aftermath of everything that had happened with the Mages, with the Templars… The destruction every face around the campfire had witnessed up close.

No one really spoke of what happened with Anders, before all this Fenris wouldn’t think twice before agreeing the right choice was made in execution for a crime so horrible. However, with this, he found himself wondering if there wasn’t another way. Looking at a lone green tent set a little back from the others. The one where the man who felt the death sentence the most was currently laid out away from the world. 

Fenris had been there, he’d witnessed Hawke strike the final blow to Anders and end the massacre he’d set about starting…

Hawke hadn’t been the same since, almost like he’d hollowed himself out of emotion. There was something twisting in the elfs gut that felt a little bit like jealousy, unjustified jealousy and it brought a little bile up his throat. He glanced across at the stony faces around the fire, the few that had followed Hawke on journey to just ‘get the fuck out of here’. They were looking at him, he could see their eyes…

He knew what they were saying, they were telling him without words that  _ he  _ was the one who was needed. Fenris wasn’t sure if he should be alarmed by the private discussions he’d had with Hawke before all this seemed public knowledge, but he understood just how close they’d all gotten to each other of late. Maybe they weren’t as discreet at he thought. He let out a deep sigh and stood up, already missing the warmth of the fire as he stepped away. Passing Merrill’s legs he ignored the almost understanding smile she gave him.

Reaching the tent he wondered why he was hesitating as he knelt down and parted the material. Inside was dark, the only light from the fire behind. Fenris crawled fully inside and let the tent close behind him. It took a little bit of feeling out and frustrating adjusting but he managed to find where Hawke was lying and lay at his side, an arm draped loosely over his chest.

“Did anyone see you come in?” Hawke’s voice was a whisper. Fenris knew he was awake when he entered, so the words didn’t surprise or startle him. He even closed his eyes in the safety of the man’s strong arms as they drew up around him. He wasn’t one for hugs or affection but this felt nice.

“They already know” He mumbled back against the blankets that covered the hero’s firm body. There was a silence that followed, he could feel the rise and fall of Hawke’s chest beneath his cheek as they lay there together. “You’re not okay” He spoke out the obvious and didn’t receive a response, but he felt the other’s palm flatten on his spine and draw him closer. “He was a friend but he couldn’t be saved!” He pushed up then onto his elbow to look down at the newly clean shaven face in the dark, bringing his palm up and cupping the side of it. Appreciating the smoothness on his skin.

“How did we not see?”

“You’re not  _ responsible _ for everyone...he was a grown ass man who should’ve  _ trusted _ you the way you trusted him…” He caught see a slight shine to those round orbs in the darkness, he felt moisture touch his fingers where he held his face. “The day he betrayed you was the day he wasn’t worth your tears”. Leaning down Fenris pressed his lips to Hawke’s, his hand still firmly on his face, it wasn’t returned for the first few seconds, but realised it must be because it was unexpected in as suddenly lips parted and he felt a hot, wet muscle caressing his own.

Pulling back after a minute he took a deep breath and sat up, Hawke was immediately following him and now it was his turn to have his face held. “Fenris...I need you” Hawke’s voice sounded so small and he leant to the touch, the darkness allowed him to not be self conscious, to allow himself this tender touch. Placing his hands on the object of his desires shoulders he made the easiest decision of his life.

Pushing back the loose fitted shirt that Hawke wore, his hands caressed over the rippled and tight skin, appreciating the body he’d yearned to touch for months. “You will always have me” The elf leant in to kiss the human again, trying to keep their lips connected as while sat in the cramped confines of the tent alongside Hawke’s belongings they rid themselves of their clothes. His lyrium marked skin was glinting in the darkness, their bodys pressing together felt just as good as it had the last time they had been given the chance for this.

“I missed you” Hawke whispered as he slid two slicked fingers inside him, the scent of the spiced oil he must be using entered Fenris’ senses and he winced allowing his body to relax and adjust. His head dropped back into the furs on the floor as kisses smoothed his neck and shoulders. He brought his hands up to tangle in his lovers hair and tried to keep his voice down, aware that they weren’t alone beyond the tent.

The slip and slide of the fingers and the stretch was causing his body to heat up, the air in the tent seeming a lot more  _ close _ as he writhed. “Let me…” He panted out whispering still, he turned them so he was on top and rotated his body around, allowing Hawke’s fingers to keep stretching as he took hold of the hardened member by his face.

He was nowhere near experienced but he’d done this with Hawke in his home early on in their flirting. He closed his lips around him and began to work him with his lips, tongue and fingers. He could feel those calloused fingers that wielded double handed weapons pressing and nudging the bundle of nerves inside him. He fumbled for the oil and ended up with it over his whole arm as he spilt the pot, covering Hawke’s erection and dropping to the side panting. 

“Tell me if-”

He put a finger on Hawke’s lips as he tried to speak, looming over him with his fit and well toned body. “Take what you need”. He spoke and gripped the warriors hair, pulling him down to kiss him deeply again as he felt him penetrate his body in a long, slow push. He gasped and clamped a hand to his mouth to silence himself, gripping Hawke’s hair as he began to thrust inside him.

It had been longer than he thought but the slight pain was exactly what he liked, he pushed Hawke’s face into his shoulder to bury the stronger man’s grunts. He was glad he’d shaved his beard off for him otherwise it would be uncomfortable and scratchy. He felt two hands grip under his ass, lifting him to rest on Hawke’s thick thighs. The angle pushing him deeper and causing him to bit down on his hand to stop the moans.

The pace quickened and the occasional slap of skin sounded out, causing Fenris to almost say ‘fuck it’ and let them make as much noise as they wanted, but he knew he wouldn’t be the only one embarrassed tomorrow if anyone heard him. He wrapped his legs round Hawkes waist and pulled him flush against him. 

“Oh maker” Fenris let out as he felt his gut clenching, he brought his hand to begin stroking and working himself in as much rhythm as he could to the hard hits that were now piercing his body. Suddenly Hawke moved, his large body heaving above him as he knelt back, the light from his lyrium causing a glow around them as he panted and continued fisting himself.

Hawke pulled out of his body and he felt a little of his release coat his cheeks as he pulled out just in time, the rest of his fluids splattering onto his thighs as he found his own orgasm and nearly forgot to cover his mouth.

Hawkes large, slightly sticky palm was quick to cover it for him, his eyes rolled back as he jolted his hips and spat out his own release. His body convulsing for a moment before he felt like jelly, panting and pushing Hawke’s hand away by the forearm. The hero lay down and pulled the sheets around them, pulling Fenris into his arms and kissing his cheek. “I love you” He whispered into the darkness as the lyrium was mostly concealed and his body felt weak from the strains.

“Wh-what?” Fenris heard the admission and clenched his eyes shut, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know if he was capable of feeling love. “You don’t need to feel the same...just...let me love you” Gentle, intimate kisses were across his lips and he returned them, unsure how he’d come to comfort his vulnerable lover and by the end was feeling vulnerable in return. He curled his body into the hold, not saying a word but accepting how Hawke felt about him. 

He knew it would be a long time until Hawke was free of the guilt back in Kirkwall, all Fenris could do in the meantime was be here for him as he promised.


End file.
